


Just a regular day out...

by BromeliadLucy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coney Island, Fluff, Gen, Look Steve just wants a nice day OK, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromeliadLucy/pseuds/BromeliadLucy
Summary: Steve Rogers just wants a nice day out. It's not too much to ask.It's just that Captain America has a slightly different definition of 'regular day' than everyone else.





	

Just a regular day…

That’s the plan, just a normal day. No mission today, no training, no need to be superheroes. We’re going to be just regular guys ‘n’ gals, doing regular stuff, like regular people. Brunch, a trip out, a walk in the park. Regular. 

So, we start the day off with brunch. That’s a thing now, apparently. Back in the ‘30s, if you got up late on a Sunday, you skipped breakfast and went straight to church to atone for your tardiness. Now, if you get up late, they got a special meal just for you. Howard shoulda put _that_ into his Expo!

So, it’s me, and Buck, Sam and Nat, we’re sitting in this café eating eggs and croissants and bacon, drinking coffee, talking. It’s nice. Regular. We’re talking about sports and weather and politics and movies. Sam’s laughing at how little me and Buck know, what with being 70 years out of time; Nat’s making the usual jokes about films we haven’t seen, then Sam’s explaining them, which makes Nat roll her eyes. It’s nice. I’m sitting by the window and the sun’s shining on me, got my legs stretched out, one arm across the back of Buck’s chair, the other’s holding a steaming cup of coffee. The sky’s blue, the birds are flying past, the people outside are… the people are running. And screaming.

So, I put my coffee cup down, and I nod my head towards the window, so the others look. Take another bite of eggs, fold my napkin onto the table, pull out my wallet and leave some money on the table. My treat, today. Pick up my shield from under the table, where I’ve had my feet on it, and then we go out into the street.

Some giant metal guy, fire in his head, is walking down the road. Ugh, I can feel the eggs repeating on me, shouldn’t have had that second cup of joe, I’m going to be suffering all day with this. You’d think I’d know by now, I’ve been drinking coffee for best part of a century. Still, it tasted good and it’s got me nice and alert. So yeah, this metal guy. Must be 9, 10 foot tall? Interesting construction, can’t quite work out how he’s put together, but it’s a nice bit of welding. Wonder if it’s Tony’s work? Probably not, not enough red and gold, not ostentatious enough.

Where was I? Oh yeah, so I’m there, got indigestion and to be honest, I need the little Cap’s room after that much coffee, but you gotta do what you gotta do. So I throw my shield, Sam pulls out his wings, Nat gets out her Widow’s Bites, yadda yadda. Guy’s not stopping, and it’s getting kinda messy in there. Oh, not us, no. I mean we’ve knocked over some of the café’s outside tables, metal man’s set fire to a store nearby. I hate that kinda mess, it’s always the little guy who’s left to clear up and don’t forget, I _was_ the little guy once.

So then there’s this crash of thunder, bolt of lightning thing going on, more mess, this circle on the street, but it’s Thor! You know Thor, right? Asgardian Prince? Nice guy. I mean, you couldn’t dress like that when I grew up, what with the long hair and the cape, but we’re all more enlightened now. So he’s swinging his hammer, crashing into the metal man, takes him down. It’s nice work. He keeps it pretty neat. I mean, the man explodes but there was no way you’re going to take down a 9 foot destroyer without a little collateral damage, I guess.

So, we call it in, clean-up crew, insurance investigators, the usual. But anyway, Thor’s kinda sad he missed out on brunch, which makes me feel bad. Hate to think of leaving anyone sad. So we pick up another coffee while the crew does their thing. Kinda hard to get our coffee order heard over the fire trucks, but they’re nice guys in the coffee shop, they know my regular order. Always leave a good tip, I know they’re not on much. Gotta be kind.

So then Thor’s got his blood all boiling from the fight. Me, I’ve found the bathroom so I’m a bit happier, right up until Buck suggests Coney Island. Then I’m thinking I might need the bathroom again. OK, I was a lot smaller and a lot less… Captain-y… back when, but I’ve never been a fan of the rides. Still, Buck’s jumping around like a puppy and Nat’s doing these big eyes at me, and I promised my team a nice fun day out, so I’m not gonna be that guy who says no. Regretting those eggs though. Still, we help out a bit with the clean-up, gotta use those muscles for good, shoving rubble out the way, gathering up bits of metal man for Coulson’s souvenir shelf, but then the bus comes along so on we go.

I swear bus seats used to be bigger in the ‘30s. Trying to fit me and Buck on one seat together, I’ve got one leg hanging into the aisle and he’s practically denting the side of the bus he’s so squashed in. Still, everything seems bigger in our memories, I guess. Except Coney Island. By the time that’s in our sights, it’s looking big, and I can feel my stomach churning a bit. Buck’s got this big grin, he’s half turned in our seat, telling Sam and Nat about the shooting range, the ghost house, the cotton candy. I swear, he’s such a kid. I’m kinda excited though. I was never tall enough to go on the Parachute Jump when it opened in ’39, but OK, I’m not gonna hide it, I might not like the fast coasters but I do like jumping off things. Turns out it’s not operational though. Safety or some such. Damn shame. That’s the kinda niggle that could ruin a guy’s day.

So we get out, and we’re all walking along with cotton candy, and Sam’s laughing at Thor because that cape of his keeps blowing up and getting sticky in the sugar. Do they have laundromats in Asgard? Asking for a friend. Nat’s got her arm looped through mine and it’s nice. I’m enjoying us just having this regular person day. Sun’s shining, and we’re in the queue for the Wonder Wheel. OK, so we’re getting a few funny looks, I tell Buck it’s his long hair, makes him look like a hobo, but he gives me the ol’ Winter Soldier look so I keep quiet. Nat just giggles. Wonder Wheel is great, nice and gentle, I’m not one for the fast pace, but Sam and Nat are egging me on, talking about the Cyclone, saying that a super-stomach isn’t going to be affected like I was before. Buck just says he’s not sitting behind me if we go on.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained though. So we’re queueing up for the Cyclone and getting in, and sure, I’m a bit nervous, I’m not that much of an adrenaline junkie, whatever you might think. Cars start off, and we’re going up. A lot. I’d swear we’re level with the top of Stark Tower from up here. Seats are about as comfortable as Stark’s designer furniture too. Then it’s down. Doooowwwwwwwn. Yeah, I screamed, you’re supposed to, that’s what everyone else on the ride’s doing and I might be Captain America but gravity affects me all the same. So we’re down, and we’re up and we’re down and my stomach is up and down a bit too much but I’m holding on, when I spot it. There’s a bright light in the sky, and I’d think it was Thor except he’s behind me, whooping with excitement, declaring this as ‘invigorating as riding a wild mead-drunk Bilgesnipe!’. It’s nice to see him smiling, after the whole Loki thing. He’s a good guy.

Anyway, yeah, so light in the sky, big wave coming in, then I see it, some kinda craft. I don’t know what it is, that’s more Quill’s line of work, star stuff. Lands on the beach and in between the ups and downs, I’m keeping an eye on it, and this guy gets out, really doesn’t look right. I shout out to Thor, point him out (man, it is _hard_ to raise your arm to point when you’re going against gravity!), and he starts yelling some stuff about the Nine Realms, I don’t know, I’m not really paying attention because just then the ride slows and stops and my stomach finally catches back up with me and it’s all I can do not to turn my shield upside down and spew my guts into it.

I’m trying not to stagger, probably looking a little green, but we run over to where this alien man is walking up through the crowd. Nobody’s taking that much notice, you see all sorts these days, but then he starts spinning this staff and suddenly there’s a bright light and then bam, no balloon man. I mean, that’s just not on. You can’t go round spoiling little kids’ days like that. Coney Island is a treat place, it’s for smiles! So yeah, it’s battle mode and Nat’s in her element, she’s kicking his ass and it’s just as well ladies can wear trousers these days or else I’d be trying to cover the eyes of a lot of little ones around here. And big ones. Damn Buck, he’s cheering her on, I reckon he’s got a soft spot there. I should suggest he tries the shooting range after this, see if he can win her a soft toy, worked with Dot. Anyway, that’s for after, got to get this sorted out so we can get on the carousel before they close, and the queue looked pretty big before.

Nat fighting, my shield, Thor’s hammer, Sam’s punch, Buck’s power, doesn’t take long. Thor takes him off to Asgard for questioning. Kinda a shame, nice spending the day with Thor but duty calls sometimes. He’s gonna pop back later for a movie if he gets a chance. I’ll do extra popcorn in case, God-sized appetites and all that. So it’s clean-up crew, quick chat with the security guards, take a coupla pictures with some kids, won’t make up for the balloons but you gotta try.

It’s turning out a nice day so far. Great coffee, good friends, kept my breakfast down after the ride. I could get used to being a regular guy.

So, few more rides, Buck tries to win Nat a teddy but she outshoots him easy and so he’s carrying around a giant white fluffy unicorn now. Tries to pretend he’s not pleased but I know who he’ll be snuggling on the couch tonight. He’s such a softie, I don’t know why more people don’t see it.

After that, we splash out, call up one of Tony’s cars to get a ride back to the Tower. We’re all a bit tuckered out, this ‘regular’ stuff takes it out of you! He’d swear he didn’t, but I’m sure Buck fell asleep on the unicorn on the ride back. He’ll regret that, when Sam starts making the ‘old man nap’ jokes.

I’m a little bit sunburnt, but the queasiness has worn off, and I can’t keep the smile off my face. A nice day out with my friends, who could ask for more. Good food, good company, I swear, it’s the best.

Then things change. I just wanted to have a nice day. Just a quiet, restful, happy day, with my friends, nothing going wrong. Not too much to ask, right? But noo. Guys like me don’t get happy, I guess. I mean, can’t a guy get a break, just for one day?

I ordered pepperoni. They sent Hawaiian.

Damn it, I just can’t catch a break.


End file.
